Three Stories from Three Little People
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: This story is told in the POV of Miranda, Little Adam and Kendall and Zach's baby. No Spike isn't in this story so sorry all you Ryendall fans.


I only exist because my mommy wanted to make the most wonderful thing for a friend. Only the so called friend bailed out when she learned the truth about me. I'm not being fair to the friend; after all her heart and her life was thrown through a huge loop and she just didn't know how to deal with it in Pine Valley. So mommy's friend left to rediscover herself and get her life back. Her friend has finally returned home and mommy and her are still friends and sisters.

I almost wasn't born through. Because after my mommy's friend broke her heart by running away mommy thought that to get rid of me before I was born would be much better for me than to live with some strangers. See mommy had to live with a strange family after she was born; she didn't even get to meet her real mommy until she grew up. Mommy didn't want me to feel left out in family pictures as she felt when she was growing up. I understand that reasoning really I do. But I'm sure am glad that mommy finally decided to keep me growing inside her.

I know that I have my aunt Bianca to thank on that one. She came home with my older cousin Miranda for Christmas and she listened to all the reasons that my mommy had given her, not feeling the connection with me yet. Mommy fearing that even after I was born and she was holding me she may not feel the connection to me. But aunt Bianca told mommy that when she was first pregnant with Miranda that **SHE** had the same exact fear that mommy had. To end a long story short mommy ended up at a church with Father Clarence and he helped mommy and Ryan realize that they could love me no matter what their own parents did to them.

I also exist because my daddy wanted mommy to make the most wonderful thing for a friend. Only he didn't want Ryan to be the daddy. So on the night of the rolling black outs he went to the doctors office and took away Ryan's donation. He put his own donation in place and just put **RYAN LEVREY** name on it. Wasn't that nice of daddy. Boy you should have heard all the screaming when that little truth came out. But I don't mind I love my daddy.

You know mommy wasn't even all that surprised when she learned that her true love Zach Slater was the father of me. I could read my mommy inside out. Well at the time I could only read her inside. But I all ready knew that God gave me the right mommy and daddy and that I would be quite happy and safe with them. God is good and he knows what he is doing.

But boy was Ryan angry but he was truly relieved when he learned that he in fact wont be a father after all. But boy was my grandmother Erica angry. I sometimes think she still is. I can still see some of that anger in her eyes when she thinks no one is looking directly at her. But I may be wrong it could be gas. I know my face looks like that when I have gas. Perhaps it's heritably. Someday I have to ask grandmother Erica about that one. I know she will get a kick out that question; perhaps I should ask when there are a lot of people around. Just for the shock value only.

Back to mommy and daddy. Mommy was afraid to tell daddy that she loved him and only him. But daddy finally won out and he knew that no matter what his love for her would never die out and her love for him would never die. Boy let me tell you after mommy told daddy that she loved him and they finally kissed as soul mates there was there were fireworks. Truly Fireworks. I'm not talking about the New Years fireworks display but I'm talking about the fireworks that mommy and daddy set off through their body heat. I was inside mommy during this so let me tell you I know what I was talking about. I had always been nice and warm inside mommy even when I was still not much more than a tadpole; but let me tell you this I felt the firely heat when daddy's body was finally next to mommy's. If I had hands and if I knew how to use them than I would be faning myself for days on end because of the heat. But I didn't mind because all it meant was that mommy and daddy were finally together.

Boy when daddy was finally in mommy I had to turn my head the other way because it wasn't any business of mine on what mommy and daddy were doing. Of course I couldn't see yet what they were doing that night but let me tell you I felt mommy's soul sing out in love for daddy. If I had a voice than I am sure that mommy and daddy would have heard me sing out and cheer for them. Boy could they move. I am still a little quersey with all the moving that mommy's body made that night and every night that daddy was in her. And there were plently of nights and days.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
